Truth
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: What if one of the gossips was a truth that Shuichi had been running away for so long a secret that even Eiri didn’t know? As people say, truth could either release or destroy you. Eiri x Shuichi. Expect a happy ending from me.


**Category**: Gravitation

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: Eiri x Shuichi

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that... Okay, some might say the characters are **OOC **but I think it's not. It was my view on how they changed after years of being together. - A bit of **cursing** as non-cursing Eiri was 100 OOC...; Wow...o.O lotsa warning.

**Timeline:** Four years after the ed of Gravitation Anime...

**Summary**: What if one of the gossips was a truth that Shuichi had been running away for so long-a secret that even Eiri didn't know-? As people say, truth could either release or destroy you. Eiri x Shuichi. Expect a happy ending from me.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Gravitation. Screw the creative disclaimer...

First attempt on Gravi guys though I am already quite an old timer here. Sorry if it was not good enough but I had tried my best to put emotions in my character. I tried to make my character feel alive and realistic... Dunno whether I did it well or not –pouts-. Newayz, about the gossip that was written in the magazine –in this story-, you will have to read up to near ending to find out what it was about. - First time writing in such a mysterious style too... A lot of new experiment I've done in this fic. Could ya care to tell me whether my experiment was successful or not? Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Truth**

Sometimes, Shuichi really had to wonder whether his decision to share his passion of music to everyone was worth it. When Hiro and he first signed up for NG Records, the things on their mind was not really the fame or the money but it was actually about the joy of sharing their love for music and a part of themselves to the audience. It was about the satisfaction they –Bad Luck- felt when someone else appreciated their songs, their effort. That was why it became a surprise for them when their band rose to fame within such a short period of time. Their success of defeating Nittle Grasper within a month still had yet to sink in his thick skull –hey, he was not admitting that he was really an idiot alright-.

But... it seemed that their bloody success came with a very heavy sacrifice indeed... like **_this_**... He threw the magazine onto the glass table –testing whether it was as tough as what the seller claimed it to be- given out a weary sigh and let gravity did its work to his worn out body. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before frantically opening them again as memories that he had suppressed long ago resurfaced. Currently, his field of vision consisted of the white bare ceiling which was void from any colour or pattern.

Good... Any single random image –even the image of a singing Kumagoro- might make angst ravaging his system again and that was the last thing on earth he needed right now. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a dull throb on his forehead. At that very moment his boyfriend, the equally famous Yuki Eiri came in, slightly breathless –it seemed that he had rushed to go home. Had he read actually **_that_**?- The once hard and cold sunflower yellow eyes which had gone soft over years of affection and love gazed directly at him, probing for an answer that did not require any question. The sentence "Are you alright?" was clearly expressed in those yellow orbs.

Shuichi got the message alright. He tore his gaze away from Eiri and looked the other way. His hand was lifted to rest on his chest, it hurts. It had been a long time since he last felt this... agonized, depressed and...broken. God, it really was painful. He really, really hated emotions and fates who loved to screw up his life –at least, at this moment-. Eiri, as usual understood the small and simple body language that his partner displayed and kept silent. He walked slowly to his younger lover and sat next to him. Not long after that, the strawberry pink haired young man was already in the arms of the taller man, crying his heart out in silent agony.

Eiri did not try to stop or soothe him. He encouraged Shuichi to let go of his feelings as both knew that this was what Shuichi needed the most at the very second. Only when after Shuichi's breath became slower and even out did he dared to make a movement by wiping off the crystalline tears from Shuichi's soft cheek ever so gently.

He then held the boy in his arms with the intention to let his lover get a rest on the bed. It wasn't much of a problem really, even at 22, the vocalist of Bad Luck still did not weight much –Eiri was always confused whether he should worry about this or not-. When he finished doing his task, he stood up to turn off the light. Immediately, slender fingers grasped at the hem of his shirt.

"Don't go, please..." Shuichi said with such a sad amethyst eyes. Eiri winced a little at the sight of his miserable lover. For him, sadness will never fit with Shuichi's angelic face. Smiles suit him best. He kissed Shuichi's forehead.

"I was going to turn off the light, baka... I am not going anywhere else," he spoke with affection in his tone. A few years ago, he would never even imagine that he will ever use that tone. The pink haired idiot really had changed him so much. The boy shook his head gently and stared pleadingly at his companion. Eiri let go of a sigh and slipped under the blanket next to his distressed paramour and pulled the younger man into his arms, showering soft kisses on his face.

He then pulled the smaller frame of body closer to him and prayed that his lover will dream of blue skies and beautiful paradise –where he could find peace, tranquility and kindness-, even if it just for now. Tonight, let him escape to somewhere happy before they face the harshness of reality all over again tomorrow.

* * *

To say that he was not afraid was really a big fat lie. Shuichi knew that he was afraid by the way his cold hand shook with tremor ever so slightly. He also knew that he was scared by the unhealthy shade of white his skin displayed right now. He knew that he was afraid but he did not know whether he was strong enough to face his source of fear.

It was not the fact that Eiri might hate or leave him that had shaken the balance of his emotion –not that he had any anyway-. He had been living –technically and spiritually- with Eiri for four years and he knew that Eiri would not do such things to him –anymore-. The things that scared him so much was that maybe his boyfriend –up till now that still sounded so weird to him- will be upset at him for not telling about his past. If that was the case, an even bigger issue involving the existence of trust between them might rear up its ugly head again. It was not easy for him to work this relationship until they could go this far and he did not want it to be destroyed within seconds...

Baka Shu-chan! He should have told Eiri from the beginning. He should have more belief in Eiri and talk about it to him! But... he knew he could not. He could not even accept **that** to himself yet, how on earth could he tell others –even Eiri- about **it**?

"Shu-chan! What the hell are you doing in the freaking bathroom? I knew that I've told you that you took your bath as long as a girl but do you really have to prove my point by staying longer in there?" Eiri's annoyed –and worried... A lot of things can be done in bathroom after all- voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He quickly scrambled out of the bathtub and drained the water. He then went to the sink and slapped his face with water. He stared at his own pale and nervous image in the mirror. Determination started to be carved on his face. He needed to have more courage. It was no use to bury the problems down just to have it digged up again sometimes later. He walked out of the bathtub and went into his –their- room to dress up.

* * *

If his eyes could kill things –like what that bloody Aizawa claimed before- he was sure that the clearly guilty magazine would shred into billions of micro pieces. How dare they reveal the dark past of Shuichi –that even Eiri himself did not know- to the damned public? Did they have no heart? Is it possible for a human to print out the true tragic tale of someone's life without any sympathy as if it was a children bedtime story? Was it true that the nauseating smell of money had erased the humanity within them?

No matter in what perspective he thought –he was an author anyway so he was used to various ways of thinking- he could not accept the sadistic act that the media done this time. It was the last straw and that was why this morning he called Tohma and asked him to sue the living daylight out of the publisher of Gos-Sip-De-Su –Such a stupid name for a magazine if you ask him-. Apparently, the blond man himself had been thinking about the same thing as the incident had made the name of NG Records artist dirty.

Once again, his eyes that he had unconsciously shifted away went back to the accusatory magazine. When he felt that he had enough of the **Shindou Shuichi's Childhood** **Terror: Parents Murdered In Front of His Eyes**, he rose up, picked the damned magazine and threw them into the welcoming mouth of Mr. Dustbin. Heh, of all times he decided to be sarcastic, it was now...

Maybe he was really affected by the issue that he failed to realize Shuichi was already behind him while he gulped down his beer –he really wanted his precious cancer stick but he had forced himself to leave that nasty habit a year ago after his Shu-chan admitted to Intensive Care Unit due to infected lungs. The doctor gave a dead glare at him and said that the reason to Shuichi's bad health was too much exposure to cigarette smokes-.

One glance was enough to make Eiri realize that his dear soul mate was deeply pressured and pained by the whole ordeal. It took his whole strength to not ask Shuichi to go back to sleep again and pretended that everything was just a nightmare –how he wished that was true-. Instead, he put his hands onto Shuichi's thin shoulders and led him to a chair nearby in the kitchen. He said in a soft, soothing –he hoped that it was soft and soothing anyway. Lack of practice made him unconfident- voice that he needed the vocalist's explanation so that he could help him.

And so, the young man told him about his past, about the day the insane runaway murderer barged into their house and mercilessly slashed his beloved kaa-san and tou-san –and his heart-. He spoke –with a trembling voice- about how his whole being drenched with his parents dark red blood. He also told about how he was saved by a neighbour –a police- who passed by and immediately shot the bastard who forever smashed his bright and happy little world into a lurid and cruel life. The kind man brought him to the hospital –what was the use of it? They could never cure the pain he felt inside anyway-.

Even with simply glancing into Eiri's sunflower yellow eyes, he knew the man was wondering what happened to him after all that. They knew each other so much and that was why he was not offended when Eiri fidgeted once in a while when he glanced at him. His lover must have seen the haunted and pained look in his ever expressive amethyst eyes –he wonder whether that was a gift or a curse-. He also knew that Eiri knew Shuichi was still –in some ways- affected by his old memories. The man's hold on Shuichi's almost feminine hand never wavers.

Shuichi then told him how time had reduced the hurt he felt little by little and how Maiko's and Hiro's love and encouragement for him made him look at the brighter side of life. He did not forget the gruesome incident. It was just that he stopped contemplating too much about why this and that happened and moved on with the ones that were still alive and cared for him.

"If that were the case, then why don't you say anything about it to me?" Eiri's tone was neither accusatory nor angered; it was merely out of curiosity –and wanting to understand his ever enigmatic Shu-chan more-. But it was clear that his tone held a bit of hurt. The pink haired man gave a small sad smile –an improvement... yesterday he was not even capable of showing any positive emotion-.

"I was never ready to admit it. For the whole 14 years –that occurrence happened when he was 8-, I spent my life denying and ignoring the truth. I could not even admit it in my own head that my loving parents were dead in such a cruel way," Shuichi gave a pause and released a heavy sigh. He walked to the window and looked down. Sure enough, there lots of reporters gathered down there. There were barely held back by policemen –maybe Tohma called them up. Eiri ought to remind him to thank the blond man when he gets back to work later-.

"But... now that everyone knew about it, I just have to face it and admit them to myself whether I like it or not..." his hand and forehead touched the cold surface of the window. His lover came to him and pulled him into his embrace –not so tight. It was just enough to prove that he was there-.

Eiri whispered securities and love into his ears. He intensified his hug and kissed his little vocalist hair as he told him firmly that he will be there, help him and stay by his side no matter what happened before, Shuichi will always be Shu-chan for him no matter how much of Shu-chan's other side that he discovered behind the smiling face and bubbly attitude. They spent the rest of the day in relatively silent comfort, basking in the wonder that truth had done to them. It had released them and strengthened their bond.

Later that night, Eiri hundred percent made sure that Shu-chan was tucked in comfortably under the cotton blue blanket and after he practically forced the sleeping pills down his lover's throat to avoid him from getting nightmare –forgive him Shu but the night before the small framed man had practically kicked Eiri's abdomen while trapped in a land where he knew only pain and Eiri never ever wanted that extremely excruciating experience anymore-. He then went to call his brother in law. Tohma had told him that he had done what Eiri had asked him to do –that is to sue the living shit out of the magazine. Heh, they would never be able to go on with their business anymore-.

He also permitted Shu-chan the rest from works until he was ready to deal with everything again. Eiri thanked the older man –it felt awkward- for his consideration and hung up. Then he called up Shuichi's best friend –bingo! You are right. It was Nakano Hiroshi- to inform that Shuichi recovered fast from this particular incident. He could –grudgingly and jealously. Not his fault that he was possessive- hear the utter relief in the other man's voice and hug up for the second time of the night –hey, hey...he knew that Hiro's devotion for Shu-chan was a strong as his own even though Hiro loved Ayaka as well. Humph!-.

When he heard his beloved mumbled his name in his sleep, he stood up and went to his lover. He brushed strands of soft pink hair and lightly brushed his lips against Shuichi's. Before he closed his eyes, he vowed to himself that he will help Shuichi to get back on his feet again. Now he realized that he loved Shuichi not because he was a sense of living fantasy paradise to him but because in all the lies, betrayal and treacheries that tangled Shuichi, he was the truth. His smile and his love of life were a solid truth and real. So, now he could safely say that he wholly loved Shuichi for he is the shining truth within the darkness.

**Owari

* * *

**

God... sucky ending... Meh :p no use crying over burned chocolate cake XD! Anyway! Onegai! Leave a comment about my story please! I am sorry that the story was a bit dark or something like that but I want to give out the message that no matter how hard our life is there must be a brighter side of it, yeah! Inspiration I got from reading lotsa lotsa Gravi fanfics –so many well written ones out there-. Sorry for not reviewing your story though! I am a VERY LAZY reviewer. I will improve na no da! XD... Inspiration was also from the song "Akatsuki no Kuruma: Gundam Seed" and "Open Up Your Mind: Gensomaden Saiyuki"

Forgive any spelling error as I wrote this late at nite and yawns my eyes got so tired that I think I might miss some mistakes when I re-read them again...yawns

La li ho! I'm signing out! I wanna sleep! XD (Could ya sleep when you still have so much energy? I must be on chocolate high!)

**DianaLineelu2001**


End file.
